


I'm Not Going Anywhere

by bluegirlalexis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, NSFW, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 09:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegirlalexis/pseuds/bluegirlalexis
Summary: Submission for "The Stars Align" Klance Zine's "After Dark" edition. In which emotional Keith is having nightmares about the man he's in love with; He only need reach out for help. One off. Fluff and Smut.





	I'm Not Going Anywhere

Shame and guilt rushed through his core. They were in trouble and he couldn’t move. Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, Allura… “Lance”. They needed him. He could see an enemy approach. “Stop! Don’t!” An attack fired, sending sparks of light and destructive energy through tense, silent space. A blur rushed in front of the Blue Lion. Keith’s clenched fingers pressed small crescent cuts into his palms, reopening the previous nights’. Crackling death hit a Lion’s surface. “AHHHH!” Keith felt tangled in anger and dread, his thrashing restricted. His heart beat grew louder and faster. His labored breathing turned to gasping. An explosion, soundlessly, pushed everything out. The Red Lion went limp. Lance, inside the lion, went limp. His hollow body slumped forwards. Everything turned red as blood.

“NO!” A loud sob awoke Keith. He sprung upright, shakily bracing his hands against his bed. Black darkness greeted him, and in an instant, he knew he was in his quarters. No Lions, nor stars, nor enemies surrounded him. As he fought off his sheets, the rush of air alerted him to the hot tears dripping from his cold face. He felt the damp cool of cloth press against his collarbone, as he stood up. A dull ache burned in his limbs.

Kosmo made his presence known, crawling out from under Keith’s bed. He whined, then jumped up onto his friend. Large, gentle paws rested on Keith’s crossed arms. This wouldn’t normally fly, but Kosmo’s worried lick to his cheek had Keith beside himself for any form of comfort. He dropped to his knees, and hugged his space wolf close. His fur was so soft. Soothing. Keith pressed their foreheads together, to thank him; to bask in their closeness. Even if there was no one else, he’d always had Kosmo’s affection. He felt another tear fall from his lashes.

“Rwwww.” A gutteral growl startled him out of his moment of vulnerability. He gasped, and fell back onto his butt. Kosmo followed him, laying down on the floor next to him. Kosmo looked like if he could laugh, he would have. Keith rubbed the back of his hand against his eyes, mood soured. Now that he thought about it, “The last time I ate was yesterday.” Slow, painful cramps spread throughout his stomach. Keith stood up to leave, pivoted towards the door, then stopped, his hand lingering on the door pad. He didn’t want to see anyone right now. “What time is it?”, he asked Kosmo. Quickly, he searched for a clock. “No one should be awake…”, he reasoned aloud. Tenderly, he rubbed his tired, swollen, eyes. Regardless, he decided there was no harm in being cautious. Keith took the stealth approach. Kosmo teleported him right outside the kitchen.

He hugged the wall, face peeking around the corner. No one. Fixated on eating, he bee-lined to the food receptacle.

“Couldn’t sleep?” a humorless laugh greeted Keith, from the head chair at the nearby table. “Me either.”

He stopped, halfway there, eyes wide. Caught. Lance turned in his chair, to face Keith’s direction. Silence was Keith’s answer, too initially stunned to form words. 

“You know, Kosmo could really be scary if he wanted to. I never know when he’ll just. Pop up.” An awkward, small chuckle escaped Lance. 

Small talk was never Keith’s strong suit. With great effort, he ignored his instinct to run back to his sanctuary, and continued forward, to scavenge for tidbits of goo. 

“Hel-looooo?” Lance sped over and inserted himself between Keith and the fridge. “Are you ignoring me?” Silence. “I haven’t seen you for two days. Two. Days. We live in the same place. Like right across the hall... Did I do something to upset you? Are you mad?” Lance couldn’t go another day without hearing from him. They were becoming too close, to suddenly have that taken away.

Relief was Keith’s first emotion. Lance hadn’t noticed his misery. Second was shame; for emotionally hiding like a coward. Third was residual guilt. Keith shifted his gaze down, in fear of true discovery; his warm, puffy, eyes began to feel irritated. “I’m not mad, Lance. I promise. I’m just... Hungry.”

Lance stared intently, circling him like a protective Uldrohvyx, to search Keith’s expression; looking for any signs that he was lying, like his voice let on. Everything just read that he wanted to be left alone. Concern further erupted through his chest. Keith had been doing so well with everyone, lately. He’d been more open, softer...taller...stronger... more mature loo- , ‘...emotionally! Mature emotionally. Emotionally mature’, Lance stopped himself in his thoughts. 

Giving up, after an awkward amount of eye probing, Lance sighed. “I’m hungry too. Do you want to share some green goo?”

“I’m not sure if -”, his voice cracked.

Lance took one of Keith’s hands into his own. “Please?” 

Keith’s deep space eyes, met Lance’s storming seas. Heat flooded his face. Hot. Burning. Too intense. It felt like it could spill over at any moment. Then, release washed over his vision. He wanted to be there for him. He could now! He hadn’t been there for him before, and he… he - His dream of destruction flashed through his mind.

“Keith?”

“Mmm?” Strained. His head fell.

Soft, warm hands, brought his burning face up, until their eyes met, again. Worried blue eyes, turned sad. “Keith, you sit down. I’ll grab it.” Lance brought his sweater sleeve over his fingers and wiped the tears from Keith’s eyes. Lance intertwined their arms, and brought Keith over to the table. He smiled wide for Keith, then gracefully left to get the food. 

Keith felt his breathing hasten. He closed his eyes, and chanted, “Good in; Bad out.” When he opened his eyes, he looked down and found a few droplets on the table’s surface, beneath him. “God…”, he began to chastise himself. He felt like such a fool. He should have been able to just tell Lance ‘yes’. He didn’t have any reason for tears. For fuck’s sake, he’d come back home for Lance. They’d made amends. They’d seen each other every day. They had private talks. Lance had finally told him everything that happened when he was gone… of course he’d notice two days without contact. ‘I can’t tell him… I don’t want to make him worry about me.’ The dreams, the guilt; Lance would try to take those burdens.

“I’m baaaack.” Lance took in Keith’s emotionless facade, but he knew better than to trust that poker face. He’d only seen him cry once in his whole life, and that was when he talked about his dad. “I brought green goo, AND some wateeeeeer.” Steam billowed over the edges of a bowl, invitingly. “Thanks for eating with me. I felt really lonely tonight...” Lance tried to lead the conversation, focusing it on him, to take unwanted attention off of his friend. 

Keith nodded for him to continue. His eyes never left Lance’s. He had to be stronger.

Lance talked about his day, practicing with his new bayard, about Allura and Lotor, Pidge and Hunk, about how much he missed earth holidays… it felt like no time had passed, but like it’d been hours. Lance was beginning to get tired of hearing his own voice. Keith looked like he could listen to him all night; relaxed. “You look good”, Lance admitted.

“Good?” Keith inquired.

“Uh! Not like - I mean - like you looked really upset. And now you look better.” His foot needed to be directly forced into his mouth; then he could, finally, stop talking. 

“I like listening to you talk - to your ideas, and wants… your goals. You make me feel better.” Keith closed his eyes and sighed contentedly. Realizing the weight of his words, he turned his sight to the closest door.

“So what about you? Anything happen the last couple days?” Lance wanted to ask the real questions now.

“No.” Dread drained the color from his face. 

“Keith.”, Lance warned. Then, he pleaded, “Please talk to me? When you came back, you told me we could talk about anything, right? You know you can trust me... We promised.”

“I…”, he paused to take a deep breathe and collect his thoughts. He’d promised to always be honest, even if it was difficult; that he’d work on becoming better for the team. That he’d open up. ‘I’m a man of my word, aren’t I?’ He was beginning to slip into his old, loner, mindset; like he couldn’t rely on anyone. Keith needed to be better. And he wanted to. His mom had told him ‘Life is Short. Tell people how you feel.’ Somehow, admitting he was having night terrors, and finally telling Lance how he felt about him came together into a singular, unthought, mash of rushed words. “I’m having sleep - with you.” 

The sentence sucked all of the oxygen out of the room, and left both choking on their food. Lance’s face emanated embarrassed neon blue light. The reflection off his cheeks looked a soft lavender, even under the harsh shine. “Excuse me, what?”

“I’m having night terrors”, Keith corrected himself. His emotions were everywhere.

“About sleeping with me?” Lance looked horrified. He rose from his chair, and the sound of the legs scraping the ground, echoed throughout the room.

“NO! I’d love to sleep with you!”, Keith stood as well, and without thinking, panicked out another overcorrection. The last thing he wanted Lance to think was that he was unwanted.

“You would?” Steam flew out of his ears. Lance, almost literally, melted back into his chair. He was obviously already exhausted from the conversation, but pleased. 

“Kill me.” Keith settled for hating himself, instead of butchering any other thoughts that wanted to drift out of his mouth. He sat, and brought his hands to his buzzing head.

Lance couldn’t keep up with this guy. It wasn’t until Keith let his head unsurreptitiously hit the table, that it clicked for him. Keith liked him. He was having night terrors. And he was mortified. Lance decided to tackle the worst one, first. “Do you want to sleep in my room?”

Keith looked up, wide-eyed. Shock made him sit up straight, alert. “Uhhh…What?”

“Sometimes having someone nearby, really helps… You know, with night terrors.” He pretended he hadn’t caught that innuendo. They would go on all night, with miscommunications, if Lance didn’t step in and explain his thoughts.

“Ok.” Keith stood up, abruptly. “I’ll grab my pillow and sheets.” 

He ran, and if he hadn’t been a man of his word, Lance would have been afraid he’d been running away. Lance chuckled for the first genuine time, that night. He quickly cleaned up after them both, then ran to his room to pick up anything laying around.

Keith forgot about the pillow. He stared at his empty bed. At Kosmo. He thought about what just happened. ‘Is this ok?’ A mirror in his room revealed that he looked like a complete mess. He ran his fingers forward, through his hair, splashed some water on his face, and brushed his teeth, before he flew to Lance’s room. Knock. ‘Lance’s room.’

Lance took a final onceover in his mirror, then opened his door eagerly. “Welcome to Casa de Lance!”

Never looking up, Keith walked straight to Lance’s bed. He decided to take the right side of the bed, by the wall, and crept to it, laying as thin as a pencil. Taking up as little room as possible. When he heard Lance snort at him, he hid his face in his pillow. “I’m sorry.” He recognized that this was extremely awkward. He had already gone through emotional leaps and bounds tonight; he didn’t want to make Lance feel any more uncomfortable or piteous. ‘Not talking will solve everything’, he chided himself. ‘Dammit.’

“What, you’re not glad we’re sleeping together?” Lance joked, attempting to lighten his heavy humor. 

Keith turned from the wall, to mean-mug at Lance.

“What? What?”, he laughed. “I’m kidding!” Lance crawled into the bed, next to him. A calm silence settled between them, as they watched each other become increasingly tired. Both their visions began to fade around the edges, each blink becoming unbearably heavy. “I like you too, you know”, Lance whispered, when he thought Keith had fallen asleep. 

Caught in a trance that he couldn’t quite escape, sleep addled thoughts screamed that he should wake up. Keith should have asked Lance to elaborate. ‘When? For how long? Why? Why had he offered to share a bed, when…’, but he fell into the dream he couldn’t seem to leave behind, where it always started. 

Not long after he had succumbed to sleep, Keith began thrashing around. Enemies circled the Lions. The were outnumbered. Weapons of light and darkness. Screams in his helmet. Keith couldn’t move. He hadn’t been there, and now that he was, he couldn’t help. A large warship moved ever closer. The silent, fatal, beam of energy, that had killed Keith’s first and only…

“Lance! No!” The weapon fired. This dream continued in a new direction; an unbearable life in which Lance couldn’t be saved. Keith could see Allura trying, but nothing was working. No movement. The color was leaving his body. “Please!” His body shook with sobs.

“Keith!” An elbow hit Lance’s ribs. He was throwing his body back and forth, on the bed. “Keith, I’m right here”, Lance cooed. “Keith, wake up. I’m here.”

Keith jolted awake, and a gasp left his throat. “Oh God, Lance.” Lance was here. Lance was alive. Without warning, he wrapped his arms around Lance, and placed his face in the crook of his neck. He placed small kisses there. “Lance. I can’t… I’m so sorry. There were so many things I never got to tell you. I came back to tell you. FOR you. And I couldn’t save y- It should have been me who-”, he panicked.

Quick, shakey, hands pulled Keith’s face up, ‘til they were eye to eye. “Don’t you dare finish that sentence, Mullet.” It all just clicked. Lance’s eyebrows pinched together. He instantly knew what Keith had dreamt of. He wouldn’t wish that experience on anyone, least of all Keith. ‘Mullet should have told me.’ Now he knew Keith had been blaming himself for his death, because he’d been gone. That he’d been hiding his feelings. “It wasn’t your fault.” 

Something in him, propelled Keith’s lips towards Lance’s. ‘I have to tell him.’ Need settled deep in his stomach. Tears drying, nerves on edge, he captured Lance’s bottom lip, between his. Comfort. Excitement. Fireworks flew. The kiss they shared told them both what they need to know, but were unable to say. He tried to pull back, to see Lance. He didn’t get an inch. 

Lance dove his eager lips back into the kiss. “Keith”, his voice was a soft, comforting, whisper.

Perhaps it was the emotional vulnerability, or the heat of the moment, but all at once, Keith rushed out, “Lance. I left for you. I came back for you. I lov - ” Lance moved to Keith’s neck, and sloppily sucked a trail down the side. “Ahh”, he moaned.

“Me too.” Lance’s fingers tangled into Keith’s curled hair, as their lips met again. His hair was, almost, as soft as his lips. 

The kisses didn’t stop. One kiss turned into Ten. Ten turned into Twenty. Sucks turned into bites. Keith took one of Lance’s hands, in his own, and steadily traveled it down to the edge of his sleep shorts. He wanted to feel good, and have Lance feel good... “Wait.”, he tried to give Lance an out, as his hand reached his waistband. “Is this too fast?” Regret. Guilt.

Experimentally, Lance ran his finger tips along Keith’s hip. Soft. Smooth. This felt rushed, but it felt right. “No.” Satisfaction. Pride.

“I’m hungry”, Keith demanded. He’d always been a man of actions, above words, but these ones felt necessary. He decided to give in to the lust. Briskly, he brought his arms up, to cradle around Lance’s neck. He arched his back, at a particularly languid suck to his collarbone, and ran his tongue up the shell of Lance’s ear. With a euphoric smile, he ghosted a breath over the wet affection, to send a shiver up Lance’s spine. He was eager. He needed this. 

Every action from Keith felt purposed, as if he thought this was his only chance. “I’m here Keith. And I’m not going anywhere”, Lance purred, subduing fears Keith had held onto, since awaking. He came back up to Keith’s mouth, to run the tip of his tongue along the seam of his lips. 

Keith looped his arms and legs around Lance, and turned them over, effectively pinning his love under him. 

“Always here. For you”, Lance whispered. 

With a shudder, Keith rocked their hips together, and could feel the impression of Lance’s passion against his thigh. Lust simmered in his loins, and though the kisses were for comfort, his wants were for pleasure. He brought both of Lance’s arms above his head, and held both his wrists in one hand. The other hand caressed up his stomach and chest, while pulling his sleep shirt up along with them. Keith ogled his love’s lean muscles, and brought his lips to a nervously flexed pec. He butterflied small kisses from Lance’s chest, to his Happy Trail. As he grew closer to Lance’s arousal, Lance’s arousal grew. Keith used his teeth to unknot the drawstring on his sleep pants, and stopped just short of bringing his hand to the elastic waistband. “May I?”

Delirious with toe-curling warmth, Lance replied, “Mmmyes.” He began to drool, as Keith, tortuously slow, pulled both Lance’s pants and briefs down. His excitement sprang out of it’s prison, standing at attention. 

From behind his bangs, Keith smirked and made simmering, but somehow reverent, eye contact with Lance, as he took him in his mouth. He dragged his tongue along Lance’s shaft, testing the firmness. It felt like soft velvet over a warm, hard, rod. An alluring, coy, smile planted itself across his face, as he watched Lance melt at the touch. Lance’s eyes were squeezed shut in concentration, and his bottom lip was caught between his teeth. “Fuck.” Taking a quick breath, Keith licked his lips in apprehension, then encompassed half of Lance’s whole length. He bobbed his head, tried to look at Lance, and then felt crazed fingers clutch his hair. Lance was gasping, eyebrows knit in rapture. 

“Please don’t stop!” Keith hadn’t realized that he’d stilled to take in all of Lance’s expressions. He went back to licking every curve and crease, until Lance’s movements became frantic. “Keith…”, he called, breathily. 

With some fumbling, Keith brought them both to a sitting position, and pulled out his own arousal. He brought them both in his hands, and used their excited wet slick to rub their dicks together. They were both moaning, and writhing, with each twist. Each pull. Each gentle caress back to the base of their erections. “Mmmmm.” “Agh.” He increased the speed. “Ah. Ah. Ah”. 

“Keith!” Lance couldn’t stop; between explatives and calling his lover’s name, he kissed and sucked at any exposed flesh that Keith offered. “Keith, I’m gonna cum…” The last word was quieter, as if it took all of Lance’s strength to not come undone at the very utterance. He no longer used words. Lance brought his own hand over Keith’s, to increase the pace. He couldn’t wait any longer.

Lance came, in a jumble of quivering limbs and sputtered claims. “Keith. Oh God. Oh. Keith. I -.”

Keith continued, faster still. “I - I love you too.” He came. 

Coming out of his own pleasure craved stupor, Lance cleaned himself, and then Keith. Though his hands were tender, Keith’s overstimulated member twitched. Lance kissed his lover’s head, then left to throw the tissues out. 

In a moment of clarity, Keith realized that this was too fast. It was rushed. This should have happened after a lot of talking, exposing feelings, wooing… “Shit!” Anxiety hit his gut like a ton of bricks. 

Upon his return, Lance found Keith with his head in his hands. 

“Keith. I’m not going anywhere. I love you.” Laying down, he pulled Keith’s back against his chest, and held him. 

‘He loves me.’ Keith laced their fingers together, and looked at how they fit perfectly. He cuddled back into his lover, and fell asleep. 

He slept. And he dreamed of Blue eyes, Pink lips, and promises of Love.


End file.
